


So Wrong It's Right

by aeriie



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, extension of episode 13, features cheating, warning for story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriie/pseuds/aeriie
Summary: My heart pounds in my chest, so loud I wonder if he can hear it. I swallow hard around the lump in my throat, following him through the apartment before the doubt sets in.This is wrong, this is so wrong...So why does it feel so right?
Relationships: Candy/Eric
Kudos: 9





	So Wrong It's Right

_"Take me to your place.”_

I can hardly believe I'd said those words to him, yet here I am, standing outside the door to his apartment while Eric slides the keys in the lock, twists the handle and invites me in.  
  
I'm shaking, my hands and knees trembling, and I can't tell if it's from excitement or if it's just my nerves.  
  
I don't think of Nath, who's probably engrossed in his work, even at this hour of the night. I think of nothing at all besides the scent of Eric's apartment, the same subtle, musky smell of his cologne I've grown so familiar with these past few weeks.  
  
"Uh, can I show you around?" Eric asks as he slips off his jacket and tosses his keys aside, the metal jangling as they hit the kitchen counter.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He switches on a few, dim lights and I wait anxiously for him to lead the way.  
  
His face is flushed, and I think he's nervous too. Either that or he's trying to keep himself from tearing my clothes off, right here, right now. His eyes sweep over me before he moves; starting at my feet and roaming all the way back up to my face, and now I'm sure that it's the latter.  
  
My heart pounds in my chest, so loud I wonder if he can hear it. I swallow hard around the lump in my throat, following him through the apartment before the doubt sets in.  
  
This is wrong, _this is so wrong..._  
  
 _So why does it feel so right?_  
  
"Well, as you can see, we have the kitchen and dining room... and then the living room is straight through there..." 

Eric gestures around the space, and I follow his lead, pretending to be interested when all I really want is to tear this place apart with our bodies.   
  
It's a nice place, to be sure. The perfect bachelor pad, and exactly what a man like Eric needs after his separation from Melissa.  
  
I try not to think how wrong it is that I'm the first woman he's brought here. Later, I'll worry about the consequences of this little rendezvous. Right now all I want are his hands on me, _his lips on mine..._  
  
By the time we reach the bedroom I'm trembling and eyeing the big bed in the centre of the room, my core clenching in anticipation. My throat tightens, struggling to get air to lungs that burn with lust, desperate for the next, forbidden breath.  
  
I can tell, when he turns to me, that he's had enough of waiting too.  
  
My eyes slide over his body -- strong shoulders, powerful arms. I can't wait to have all of him against me. I crave it so much my skin floods with warmth, ripples of desire running through me.  
  
"Eric..." I breathe, my heart hammering in my chest, wetness blooming between my legs and soaking through the fabric of my panties.  
  
"Kiss me again."  
  
It takes all of three seconds, barely a moment to catch my breath, before his lips are on mine, his strong arms lifting and carrying me to the bed.  
  
He sits with me in his lap, my legs around his waist and my fingers deftly pulling open the front of his shirt. In my impatience I accidentally pull one of the buttons clean off, but he doesn't seem to mind. He only chuckles, a deep rich sound as he kisses me again, his hands trailing over my bare thighs and slipping beneath my dress.  
  
His shirt comes off first, falling off his shoulders and revealing the muscular body beneath it. My breath catches in my throat as I run my fingers over his skin, drinking in his warmth when his lips find mine once more.  
  
"Let's get this thing off you," he growls between kisses, reaching behind me to yank down the zipper on my dress. He tugs too hard, ripping the fabric, but together we manage to remove the constricting garment and discard it in a heap on the floor.  
  
My bra goes next, baring my breasts, heavy with desire, and as I lay back on the bed, my long hair splaying over the covers, he stands and unfastens his belt, his eyes never leaving me.  
  
"You are even more beautiful than I imagined," he says quietly, his voice rough, and laced with lust.  
  
My lips quirk as I reach for him, fingers cutting through the dim light, wanting nothing more than his body on mine, _in mine._  
  
He comes back over me, his body so big it shadows mine, and I hurry to unfasten his pants, to rid him of clothes completely. His fingers hook beneath my panties, tearing them down my legs and carelessly tossing them aside.  
  
I slip a hand down the front of his pants, stroking his hard length and pulling a deep groan from his lips. He leans in and flicks my nipple with his tongue, dragging the sensitive bud between his teeth and sucking it into the warmth of his mouth.  
  
His fingers slide down between my legs and he hums his approval at the wetness he finds there, my gasp of pleasure urging him on. I pump him in my hand a few more times before grasping at his waistband impatiently, letting him remove his pants completely.  
  
I'm so ready for him that he slides right in, no resistance, filling me up and capturing my lips at the same time. The moan that escapes my lips is damn near a scream, and I find myself tossing my head back, fingers grasping the covers of the bed for purchase.  
  
"Goddamn, _Candy_ ," Eric groans against my skin, making me shiver all over.  
  
"You feel so good."  
  
My body is an aching mess as he spreads my hips, his shaft wide and warm as he takes over me, sending my head spinning to dizzying heights. My skin is on fire, fingertips digging into his muscular shoulders, holding on tight as he grasps me in his hands and fucks me.  
  
I let myself go entirely, thinking of nothing but his body thrusting into mine, his heat filling me so deep it's like nothing I've ever felt before. Sweat dampens our skin, the musky scent of him filling me up, breaking me down.  
  
His mouth curves over mine, kisses moving from my lips to my jaw, my throat to my neck, where he growls darkly and bucks his hips into me, picking up the pace.  
  
Sweat settles like silk on my skin and I can't get enough of him. I want more, and more and _more_. Pressure builds in my core, coiling so tight I beg for relief, words leaving my mouth in an incoherent plea for release.  
  
"Eric, _please_ -"  
  
I come hard around him, a rush of heat tumbling through me as I gasp and push my face into the hollow of his throat, feeling the brush of stubble rub against my skin.  
  
He joins me a moment later, fingertips digging into my shoulder and hip as he spills himself inside me, shudders, and holds me tight in his arms.  
  
We stay like that for a few moments longer, panting and shaking in each other's arms. Then he collapses beside me, breathing hard, while I take in a great gulp of air and fill my lungs.  
  
That was... intense.  
  
Intense, fiery, and _oh so wrong._  
  
My heart beats hard beneath my chest as reality dawns on me, a light sheen of sweat covering my skin, and when I finally turn to Eric, finding his darkened eyes watching me through the dim light, I see the question that's in my mind sitting heavy in his gaze...  
  
 _What now?_


End file.
